Fair Enough
by mereschino
Summary: Takes place 7th year. Lily and James are best friends, but he likes her more than a friend. Factor in a Muggle Prom and general hilarity and confusion ensue. Rated for a few bad words. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from anything JK Rowling has ever written. Sorry about the descriptiveness, but I had to say what they looked like. **

**'Potter!' A high voice screamed in the girl's dorms. 'I'm going to kill you!'**

**'Ooops.' James Potter looked around guiltily at the Marauders who were seated around the Gryffindor Common Room fire. 'I guess Lily found the Dungbombs I put in her bed. Better go rescue my damsel in distress.' **

**'Prongs, don't you think that you should go light on Lily with the tricks? I mean, she is your best friend,' Remus Lupin said, looking up from his book. He shook his sandy brown hair out of his brown eyes. **

**'Hey! You guys are my best friends and I don't go light on you.' James' chocolate brown eyes twinkled mischievously at the 3 other boys seated around him. **

**'Ah, touché,' Sirius Black said, and then stretched. He blew his shaggy black hair off of his tanned face, and winked one of his dark blue eyes at James. 'As much as we like your multitude of pranks, I don't think Lily appreciates it when they are played on her. I also think you're in for a royal ass kicking when you go up to face her.'**

**'Yeah, Lily sounds pretty mad. She'll kick your ass,' Peter Pettigrew (A/N: I had to add him. It wasn't my choice.) chimed in. The smaller boy with curly blond hair was slow with his opinions but always managed to make them heard. Most other students why James, Sirius, and Remus (aka the Marauders) hung out with him, as they were the best-looking, most popular boys in the 7th year, actually, in the whole school. **

**'Who says I'm going up there anyway, Padfoot?' James crossed his arms and glared at Sirius. **

**'James Harold Augustus Potter! Get your ass up here!' screamed Lily from her room. **

**'She does,' the three other boys said at the same time, and then dissolved into laughter. **

**James leaped up from his chair and ran to the stairs amid whipping sounds coming from Sirius and Remus. **

**'Wait, James, one of your middle names is Augustus?' Sirius called after him, and then broke down into laughter again. **

**'This coming from a guy whose first name is an emotion?' James shot back. **

**'James!' Lily screamed again. **

**'Look, Padfoot, I would love to stay and continue this witty repartee of insults but I gotta go.' With that, James turned and ran up to Lily's room. **

*****~~~~*****

When James entered her room, he found Lily finishing up some cleaning charms. When he came in, she looked up. 

**'You jerk! You know I hate Dungbombs! Just because I put Filibuster's Fantastic Fireworks in your boxers last week does not mean you needed to do this!' Lily's long red hair wasn't lying straight as usual. It was rioting all around her head and her emerald green eyes were blazing. She was obviously annoyed. **

**'She is so pretty,' James thought. Although Lily was his best friend, James knew he was in love with here and probably had been ever since she spilled her pumpkin juice all over him on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year. Even though he knew his own feelings, he had no idea what Lily thought about him outside of a friendship. **

**'Hello? Earth to James Potter? Hello?' Lily waved a hand in from of James' eyes. **

**'What? Oh.' James awoke from his daze. **

**'You haven't heard a word I said, have you?' **

**'Actually…no.'**

**'At least you're honest about it. Since you made this mess, it would only be fair if you helped clean it up. Emma and Summer will be back from detention soon and I don't want them to know what happened in here.' Lily pulled out her wand and started performing more cleaning charms. **

**James leaned against the wall. 'You're cute when you're angry.'**

**'Well, you're annoying all the time.' Lily looked up from where she was charming her bedclothes to fold right. James was still leaning against the wall, smiling innocently. 'You're my best friend, and I love you, but don't you think you play too many pranks?'**

**'No.'**

**'Ok. Can I get your help over here any time soon? Emma and Summer are going to be back soon.'**

**'Sure.' James got up and crossed over to the bed. "What did they get detention for anyway?'**

**'Something about Severus Snape, a tutu, and a Sonny and Cher song in Transfiguration.'**

**'Damn, that's what Sirius and I had planned for next week. Oh well. Emma and Summer are really racking up the detentions. Soon they'll have as much as me and Sirius.'**

**Lily laughed. 'No one will ever have that many. James, it seems like you get a detention every time you open your mouth in class. How do you manage to stay Head Boy with all of the detentions you get?'**

**'Easy. You're always there to cover me. Lily, you're a great Head Girl.'**

**Lily blushed. 'Thanks James.'**

**'She is so beautiful. Perfect, really,' James thought. 'Smart, pretty, funny, great body, tough, sassy. Perfect.'**

**'James?' Lily's voice broke through his reverie. 'James? Can you get me my sweater? It's lying on the chair over there in the corner.'**

**'Sure.' James went to get it. On his way back, he tripped over the trailing ends of Lily's sweater and landed flat on his back. When his head cleared, James looked up to see Lily doubled over, laughing so hard she was crying. **

**'If I go down, you're coming down with me.' James reached up, grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her down. But unfortunately, James pulled too hard and Lily flipped head over heels and landed right on top of James. **

**'Oi, Lily, I knew you wanted me but I didn't know you wanted me this bad,' James joked.**

**Lily opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into James' deep brown eyes. 'Wow, I never noticed what amazing eyes he has,' she thought, but then brushed the thought out of her mind. **

**'Umm, Lils, I can't breathe,' James wheezed.**

**'Oh,' Lily said softly, not moving. **

**James looked deep into her eyes and made a decision. He had to make a move, and it was now or never. He took her face between his hands and leaned in…**

**A noise came from the hallway and Lily sprang off James like something had bit her. James was slower to get up, and was still on the floor when Emma and Summer came through the door. **

**'Whoa,' Summer exclaimed. 'You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. Lily, why was James on the floor?' She flung her long dark brown hair over one shoulder, and stood waiting for the answer. **

**'Well, he…and then I…tripped…cleaning…' Lily stopped, obviously flustered. **

**'Ok, slow down, Blaze.' Emma laughed, her blond curls bouncing. **

**'I'm sure nothing happened,' Summer reassured Lily.**

**'Oh something definitely happened,' Emma replied, sniffing the air. 'Dungbombs? James, what did you do?**

**James burst out laughing. **

**'James 17, Lily 25. James, you're catching up.' Emma winked one of her amber eyes at him. **

**'Ok, if you'll excuse us, we're going to o plan a prank on Snape with Remus and Sirius.' Summer pulled Emma along with her. 'James, there better be no traces of Dungbombs in here when we get back!'**

**'Yes, ma'am!' James saluted her, grinning wildly. **

**Lily performed her last charm and any lingering scent of Dumbombs disappeared from the air. **

**James turned to her, still smiling. 'What's with the counting?'**

**'The counting?' Lily looked confused. 'Oh, the counting. Well, Emma and Summer find it funny to keep score of the pranks you and I play on each other. '**

**'I've been doing something of the sort myself, but hadn't realized the score was that high. If I want to beat you, I better lay on the pranks.'**

**'You better not. Can't we just be normal friends? You know, the ones with no pranks?' Lily pleaded. **

**'But my dear Lily, that would take all fun and meaning out of this relationship.'**

**'I see what you mean.'**

**James made himself comfortable on Lily's bed, and Lily sat in her armchair. 'Why did Emma call you Blaze?' **

**'That's just a nickname Emma and Summer gave me.'**

**'Why Blaze?'**

**'I don't know, perhaps because of my hair.'**

**'Right, the whole red thing.'**

**'Yeah, that.' **

**'Did they give you that nickname or did you earn it?'**

**'James, did you ever notice how some conversations get boring and awkward quickly?'**

**James sat up laughing. 'Ok, I'll take the hint. But it was very smooth the way you just tossed that in there.'**

**'Wasn't it though? They don't call me Smooth Hands Lily for nothing.' Lily realized what she had said and started blushing furiously. 'I can't believe that I just said that. '**

**'I can. C'mon Studmuffin, I'm going to take you to Hogsmeade so you can drown your embarrassment in a pint of Butterbeer.' James got up, pulled Lily off her chair, and dragged her towards the door. **

**'Studmuffin?' For a moment, Lily forgot her embarrassment and stood facing James. **

**'It seemed appropriate at the time.'**

**'At the time?'**

**'Yeah. Ok, I'm just going to quit while I'm ahead.'**

**Lily crossed her arms and looked up at James. 'You're not ahead.'**

**'Ouch.'**

**A/N: What do you think? Love? Hate? Review. Please. Well, even if you hate it, I'm still going to finish it because I like it, and its been playing itself out in my head for days. **


	2. What's a Prom?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. OK, I really hate writing disclaimers so they will be this boring. Yes, all the time. Unless I get really hyped up on smack (Sarah, you know what I'm talking about.) Smack? What? Oh, I don't mean to hype my own story, but if you liked this story so far, read 'Harry's Future', also by me. It is not about James and Lily, but the general consensus is that it is good. Plus, I am a review Nazi. R/R! Please! Forgive any mistakes according to what JK Rowling says about wizarding and things like that. Can't I just make things up? Good, because I have. What a long disclaimer!  
  
Summer ran into the room to find Lily and James still staring at each other.  
  
'I know you guys would love to continue what you are doing, but you have to come see this!' Summer ran back out of the room.  
  
'See what?' Lily called after her.  
  
'Probably a magic duel between Emma and Sirius. Remember the third ear she gave him last time? Oh man, good times. But we'll never know until we go find out. C'mon.' James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the room.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Once down in the Common Room, the pair made their way over to a huge crowd gathered around a poster stuck on the wall.  
  
'What is it?' James asked Sirius who was making his way out of the crowd.  
  
'Something about a dance for the 6th and 7th years. It's a Muggle thing, called a Prom or something,' Sirius said, looking confused. 'I guess we'll just have to ask Dumbledore to explain it to us.'  
  
'You guys don't know what a prom is?' Lily asked, incredulously. 'Oh, but then you wouldn't, growing up in a total Wizarding family. A prom is a Muggle dance that senior students go to in high school. It-'  
  
Sirius cut in. 'Sorry, Lily, but what's a high school?'  
  
'Oh, its.well.how am I going to explain this? Wizarding kids don't start going to school until they're 11, or it's the school year when they will be 11. But Muggle kids start going to school when they are 5 or 6 years old. That's when they start 1st grade, not 1st year, but 1st grade. Follow me so far?' She looked at the two boys. Both nodded. 'Ok, Muggle kids go to school for the 1st grade through to the 12th grade.'  
  
'12 years of school? I couldn't do that. Why so much?' Sirius asked.  
  
'I don't know, because teachers are learning Nazis. Don't ask me! I'm not a teacher!' Lily exclaimed. 'Well, Muggle kids have more to learn than Wizarding kids. Mathematics, English, history, geography.'  
  
'English? Don't Muggle kids already speak English?' Sirius asked, looking even more confused.  
  
'Not that kind of English! Not the language! Oh, I'll explain later. Back to high school. The 12 grades of Muggle education are split into two school, elementary school and high school. Elementary school has the first 8 grades and high school has the last 4. If we were Muggles, right now we would be in our last year of high school. Do you understand now what high school is?' Lily asked.  
  
'More or less,' said Sirius. James had been silent throughout the conversation, and remained so now.  
  
'Shall I explain a prom?' Lily asked. By now a small group had gathered around Lily and the two boys.  
  
'As I was saying before, a prom is a dance that senior students attend. Its fancy, so we'll have to dress up. At the prom, the students vote for a Prom King and Queen. They have to make speeches. That's pretty much what a prom is,' Lily finished. 'Oh, and like all our dances, you have to have a date. The boy usually asks the girls, but it doesn't have to be like that.'  
  
'I see,' Sirius mused. 'So its pretty much like all of our dances, but with a different name.'  
  
Lily laughed. 'Exactly.'  
  
'Alright,' James said suddenly. 'Time for dinner.'  
  
The group got up and started to head for the Great Hall.  
  
'Uh, James, I know it's been a while, but would you mind letting go of my hand?' Lily asked, blushing.  
  
'Sorry.' 


	3. Consequences of Drinking

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
'Students! Please! Calm down!' Dumbledore shouted out over the noise in the Great Hall.  
  
'Professor, what's up with this whole Prom thing?' Sirius called out.  
  
'I was just about to explain it, Mr. Black. The faculty and I wanted to do something new for the older students, but we still wanted to have a dance. So we decided to have this 'Prom' where everything will be Muggle. You will dress like a Muggle; the music will be by Muggles, Muggle everything. The people who have a problem with that,' Dumbledore said, glancing specifically at the Slytherin table, 'will just have to deal with it. The Prom will only be for the 6th and 7th years. No one else may attend unless someone from the above-mentioned years invites you. What else? Oh, it will be held on the last night before your holidays, which, of course, is a Friday. Did I forget anything?' Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall leaned over and whispered something in his ear. 'Right, right. Most of you are probably wondering where you will be able to get Muggle clothing. Don't worry, its all been take care of. When you get back to your rooms, owls will drop off notices. This will tell you when your fitting at Madame Master's Dress Clothes Shop in Hogsmeade will be. She will help you in finding the perfect Prom outfit. I know some of you are worried at the price. Don't worry about that either. You all will be spared the expense, as Hogwarts will be paying for everything. Any other questions can be directed to Professor McGonagall or myself later on. And after dinner, I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl in my office.' With that, Dumbledore sat down and proceeded to eat his meal.  
  
'This prom is going to be so much fun!' Emma squealed. 'Sirius, who are you going to go with?'  
  
'You,' Sirius said, not missing a beat.  
  
'Just what I thought,' Emma replied. Neither managed to keep a straight face.  
  
Lily leaned over to James. 'Ever think there is something going on between those two that they aren't telling us about?' she whispered.  
  
'Now that you mention, I do sense a little something between them,' James whispered back. 'Hey, what about Remus and Summer? Whoa!'  
  
Lily looked over. Remus was whispering something in Summer's ear. Summer giggled and started to blush. Then Summer whispered a short reply in his ear and blushed even harder.  
  
'Gee, I wonder what he just asked her,' James said sarcastically.  
  
'What happened? Just realize that you've gone out with the entire population her, and won't have a date?' Lily asked innocently.  
  
'I haven't dated you, the only one I want,' he thought.  
  
Lily saw the hurt look appear quickly on James' face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that,' Lily apologized.  
  
'Its ok. It's probably true. But I'll probably ask one of my groupies.' James looked over at the Hufflepuff table where about 12 girls quickly looked away, and started giggling loudly.  
  
'One of your groupies?' Lily asked skeptically, eyebrows raised.  
  
'What else am I supposed to call them? I'm not going to deny it, because they do follow me around. Well, not just me, Sirius and Remus too.'  
  
'Hey Prongs,' Sirius called over, having heard his name. 'Don't bring me into this. It's your lovers quarrel.'  
  
'Sirius!' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'Sorry,' he said shamefacedly, after Emma slapped him upside the head.  
  
'Anyway,' James quickly changed the subject. 'Who do you want to go with, Lils?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know. I don't really want to go with someone, but I guess I have to,' she said lazily.  
  
'What a positive attitude!' Remus said, laughing. He had looked over and caught the last part of their interlude.  
  
'I do have almost a month and a half to decide,' Lily replied.  
  
Remus' reply was cut short by the appearance of one Severus Snape.  
  
'Hey Snape! Your hair looks less greasy than usual? What happened? Did you manage to figure out how to work your shower? Good boy, want a cookie?' Sirius called mockingly.  
  
'Stuff it, Black! I didn't come her to insult or get insulted by you,' Snape said menacingly.  
  
'But it's your purpose on Earth!'  
  
'If you didn't come to make fun of anyone, then why are you here? You hate us,' Emma asked.  
  
'Not all of you. Lily, I need to ask you something.'  
  
'She doesn't want to talk to you,' James said, moving in front of her.  
  
Lily dodged around him. 'When did I die and you became me? Thanks James, but I can make my own decisions, and I have decided to hear Severus out,' she said quickly, crossing her arms.  
  
James pulled her aside, and whispered, 'But you hate Snape! Almost as much as I do!'  
  
'I know that, but I'm sort of curious to hear what he has to say. Plus, if he is less than flattering, you and the rest of the Marauders have my full permission to gang beat him,' Lily whispered back, and then returned to Snape. 'Sorry about that. What did you want to ask me?'  
  
'Can we go somewhere else?' Snape asked, seeing that he and Lily had the attention of the entire great Hall.  
  
'No, I don't think so. Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of my friends. And the entire population of Hogwarts.'  
  
'Ok.' Snape got down on one kneed, all the while aware of James' tall, menacing presence standing right behind Lily, arms crossed, scowling blackly. 'Will you go to the Prom with me?'  
  
'Excuse me?' Lily exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
'I said, will you go to the Prom with me?'  
  
'Umm, Severus, I'm sorry but I don't think so.' Although Lily hated him, she felt slightly and for Severus and tried to let him down gently.  
  
'Sure, I understand,' he said quietly and walked away. When he was out of earshot, the Marauders burst out laughing.  
  
Lily whirled on them. 'Did you guys use magic to make Severus Snape ask me to the Prom?'  
  
  
  
The boys were laughing so hard they couldn't form complete words, but Sirius managed to nod.  
  
'Very mature,' Lily said, and then actually though about what had just happened. Finally the hilarity occurred to her, and she started to laugh hard as well. 'C'mon James, Dumbledore has finished his meal, and you seem incapable of even trying to eat something, so lets go see what he wants.'  
  
'Sure,' James wheezed, and followed Lily out.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Lily and James found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them outside the gargoyle to his rooms, sparing them the embarrassment of trying to figure out his password.  
  
Once seated with a cup of tea, Dumbledore turned to the pair and said, 'you're probably wondering why I called you here. I need your help with this Prom. As Head Boy and Girl, you'll know what the students want. And Miss Evans, as you are of Muggle birth, I would hope you'd know something about this prom business, as I'm completely clueless. I need you two to be in charge of decorations, music, etc. Will this be too much of an imposition?'  
  
'Well Professor, I mean, it's a lot. Classes, Quidditch, all the pranks I play on Snape and various other Slytherins, being Head Boy, that thing with Moony *cough*, plus this prom thing. I really don't know if I can do it all,' James said, clearly not wanting to take on extra responsibility.  
  
'What if we cut your course load and make sure that you don't have to do the assigned homework?'  
  
'What kind of course load cut are we talking about?' James asked, suspiciously.  
  
Dumbledore tried to keep a straight face, eyes twinkling. 'How about this: until said prom, you do not have to attend any of your afternoon classes. You can use the afternoon and evening time to plan this Prom. I want it to be really good. Is that good enough?'  
  
'I think we can work something out,' Lily chimed in.  
  
  
  
'Good, you can start tomorrow. The prom is about 2 months from now, so you'll need to get going as soon as possible. Remember, it's fancy so you'll have to make sure everyone looks his or her best. I think we're done here.' Dumbledore walked them to the door.  
  
'James,' Lily said, as they were walking out of Dumbledore's office, 'you heard him. You have to look your best, which means you'll have to shellac down your hair or do the unthinkable: buy a brush!'  
  
James laughed. His black hair could be politely described as crazy. It could not be tamed by gel or brush, and James had given up on it.  
  
'This is sweet! No afternoon classes for almost two months!' he exclaimed. 'No Charms, which I guess sucks for you.'  
  
'Yeah, but at least there's no Transfiguration, which I guess sucks for you,' Lily replied.  
  
'Well, fortunately for both of us there is no Potions. But we do have all of the boring little classes in the morning.' James groaned, his voice echoing off the walls.  
  
'Yeah, but no homework.'  
  
'Lily Evans, this is the first time I've ever seen you get excited about no homework!' James exclaimed.  
  
'Hey! I'm not inhuman. I do enjoy the occasional respite from school.'  
  
James grabbed Lily's arm and puller her towards their Common Room. 'C'mon, I want to go brag to Sirius about my not having to do homework or attend most classes until after Christmas holidays. Can you imagine the look on his face!'  
  
***~~~***  
  
The next two months passed quickly, with James and Lily planning the best dance Hogwarts had ever seen. Sirius had been so jealous of James and Lily, and had spent the next few weeks muttering about various ways of torturing Head Boys and Girls.  
  
Many boys had asked Lily to the Prom, but she'd declined them all. It went the same for James with at least half the female population at Hogwarts. Both James and Lily had gone for their dress outfit fittings, and got their perfect prom outfits.  
  
Every day, James and Lily met for prom planning, and every day James sat and stared at Lily. He tried to build up courage to make a move, but failed.  
  
***~~~***  
  
One night, a week before the Prom, Lily and James finished all plans. The Prom was ready.  
  
'Ok, all we have left to do is the actual decoration, which we can do on the actual Prom day. We're done! We're finally done!' Lily exclaimed, sighing and flinging herself backwards into her fluffy chair.  
  
'Can I take you out to Hogsmeade to celebrate, Milady?' James said, gallantly bowing and offering Lily his arm.  
  
'You can.'  
  
***~~~***  
  
'That was so much fun!' Lily cried on their way back from Hogsmeade. 'I haven't had that much fun since, well, I can't remember when I had that much fun!'  
  
'I'm glad,' James said softly.  
  
'Omigod, that was so much fun! Dancing, music, Butterbeer, a lot of Butterbeer. So much fun!' Lily yelled, emphasizing her last words with jumps.  
  
'Calm down, calm down Lily,' James said, laughing. 'I think you're drunk!'  
  
'I am not drunk!' Lily exclaimed, indignant. 'I have a very high tolerance for alcohol.'  
  
'Oh really?' James asked, crossing his arms.  
  
'Yes. I am not drunk. Maybe a little tipsy but definitely not drunk. Besides, I am always the designated flyer.'  
  
'Well, we're back at Hogwarts and if you value your existing attendance at this school, I suggest you quiet down.'  
  
'Ok.' She immediately did. Seems like any mention of her getting kicked out of Hogwarts sobered Lily up very quickly.  
  
Lily and James stepped through the hole and stood quietly in the hall. Moonlight from a big window flowed in and illuminated the pair.  
  
'She is so beautiful. The moonlight just accentuates everything beautiful about her,' James thought. Then he seemed to fall under the moonlight's spell and did something that he had longed to do but didn't have the courage for. James took Lily's shoulders in his hands, turned her towards him, and kissed her, deeply and softly. After a minute, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. 'Lily, I love you. I always have and I always will. Will you be my girlfriend?'  
  
The surprised clearly showed on Lily's face. 'What?'  
  
'I said, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?'  
  
'Oh, That's what I thought. James, you're my best friend, but I just don't like you like that.'  
  
'What?' Now it was James' turn to pretend he hadn't heard right.  
  
'I mean, I love you, but not the way you want me to love you. I can't be your girlfriend, I just couldn't,' Lily finished lamely. She looked at her best friend, and watched as his heart broke.  
  
James' eyes started filling with tears. When Lily saw this, she started crying too. 'I'm so sorry! Really, I am. Oh, I can't do this!'  
  
With that, Lily turned and ran sobbing back to her room, leaving James standing in the hall, feeling his life, as he knew it, end. 


	4. Brand New Revelation

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing you recognize.  
  
'What have I done?' Lily cried as threw herself sobbing onto her bed. Everyone else in her room was asleep so they hadn't heard her come in. 'I just lost my best friend, and I broke his heart! I didn't want to ruin the friendship, but that's exactly what I've done.' Lily lay on her bed, still dressed in her school clothes and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
When James finally went to bed, he found Sirius and Remus waiting up for him.  
  
'Hey James, where were you?' Sirius asked slyly.  
  
'Nowhere.' James flung himself onto his bed and shut the curtains.  
  
'Uh oh,' Sirius glanced at Remus. 'Looks like its James' time of the month.'  
  
'Shut up, Sirius!' was heard from inside the curtain.  
  
Sirius thrust open the curtains. 'I heard a little something about you and a certain flame-haired pretty Head Girl going alone to Hogsmeade. Am I right?'  
  
'I don't want to talk about it!'  
  
'What happened, Prongs?' Remus asked, trying for a gentler approach.  
  
'I told you I don't want to talk about!'  
  
'Lily?' Remus turned to Sirius and asked.  
  
'Lily,' Sirius said with finality, nodding.  
  
'Why don't you two just sod off!' James exploded.  
  
'Ok, I can see that you don't want to talk about it,' Sirius said, patting James on the back.  
  
'Sirius, ever notice how you love to state the obvious?' James laughed, trying to calm down.  
  
'Prongs, you know that you can talk to Sirius and I about anything, right? You're our best friend, and we're always going to be here for you,' Remus said gently. (A/N what a sweetheart!)  
  
'Oh, Remus, that's so sweet, I think I'm going to cry. I need a hug,' Sirius joked, walking towards Remus with his arms open.  
  
Remus took that opportunity to playfully shove Sirius away from him. Sirius, being the dramatic that he was, stumbled back and flipped over his bed.  
  
'Thanks guys, you always make feel better,' James said.  
  
'You actually feel better?' Sirius asked amazedly, getting from behind the bed.  
  
'Actually, no. But at least you guys have gotten my mind off what appears to be the worst night of my life so far. No, wait, I'm thinking about it again.'  
  
'That's amazing James. You can still manage to joke around even when your heart's breaking,' Sirius said laughing.  
  
A sad look passed over James' face. 'Yeah, ok, well, I'm going to go wallow in my self-pity, and cry myself to sleep.' With that, he shut his curtains, and went to bed, trying, but failing miserably, to not think about Lily.  
  
'It takes a very secure man to admit that,' Sirius whispered to Remus, before they went to sleep.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
Lily and James dealt with the loss of each other and their friendship in very different ways.  
  
James drowned his sorrows in every pretty girl he saw. It seemed as if he had a new girlfriend every hour (he probably did.)  
  
Lily pretty much broke down. She started skipping class (well, the ones she had to go to), and stopped eating. She also had trouble sleeping, and just sat in her room, thinking.  
  
About a week passed, and the Prom was only a day away. By this time, both Lily and James had dates for the Prom. James had asked Brittany Anderson, a very pretty Hufflepuff, perhaps the only person in the world that Lily hated, besides her sister. On one of her rare ventures into the world, Lily had been asked by Graeme Holiday, a handsome boy from Ravenclaw. As the Ravenclaw seeker, and a very good one, Graeme was not very high at all on James' favourite people list. Some people thought that James and Lily were just going with Brittany and Graeme to spite each other. They were right.  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
'Do you love him?'  
  
'What?' Lily asked, not understanding.  
  
Emma repeated the question. 'Do you love him?'  
  
'Do I love who?'  
  
'James. Do you love James?' Summer chimed in.  
  
The three girls were sprawled around their room, as Emma and Summer had come to hang out with Lily before dinner.  
  
'No! Of course not! He's my best friend. I mean, he was my best friend,' Lily trailed off.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure, and I know you're not trying to make James jealous by going with Graeme, his enemy, to the Prom.' Emma's words were laced with sarcasm.  
  
'He started it! No one in his or her right mind would ask Brittany Anderson to a dance without some ulterior motive. He's the one trying to make me jealous!' Lily cried, indignant.  
  
'And are you?' Summer asked innocently.  
  
'No! Of course not! He can take whomever he wants to Prom. Even if she is a skanky, bleach blonde, painted bitch.'  
  
Both Emma and Summer gave her a look.  
  
'What?' Lily sat up. 'I am not in love with James Potter!'  
  
'Sure, sure,' Emma said. 'Well, we have to get to dinner.'  
  
With one last pitying look at Lily, the other two girls left the room.  
  
'I don't love James!' Lily said out loud. 'Do I?'  
  
Lily sat back and thought about it. 'I do miss him so much that it hurts. I miss the way he sings at the top of his lungs to make me laugh. I miss the way his hair flops into his eyes and the way he brushed it off his face. I miss… well, I just miss him. Wait, do I? I do, I do love him. I am in love with James Potter!' Lily sat back on her bed in amazement. She loved him! And she had broken his heart. What was she going to do?  
  
A/N; Ok, I know you all hate me for what I did to James, but in the next chapter. He gets his revenge. Or, well, revenge isn't the right word, but he does get some of his pride back. Thank you all for reviewing. Of course we all know that they eventually get together, so sit back, and see how I make it happen. I have a lot more chapters written so, review, and they will magically appear.  
  
LupinsLover: Thanks for the tips on the British school system. But this is Hogwarts, all magical and stuff, so I'm just going to play around with it.  
  
Elena: I know I am evil. You know how many times I thought that about myself when writing that chapter? My friends even said it. I hope you like the way it will turn out.  
  
Argentum Lupus: I hope I haven't really leftt you hanging as much anymore. I told you to not worry about James, so don't. Things will get better. 


	5. Darling, you look gorgeous!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning, reality dawned on her. It was Prom Day. The day that she and James had planned for, and worked on, was finally here. Could she face him? Lily knew that later she would have to go down to the Great Hall and put up the decorations with James, but she didn't know if she could handle seeing him. Knowing that she loved him and knowing that James probably didn't lover her anymore made facing him even harder.  
  
All day Lily prolonged meeting James. But the time came when she knew she would have to go down to the Great Hall or the decorations would never be put up.  
  
When Lily got down to the Great Hall, she found all of the big tables gone with little round tables having been placed around the edge of the hall. She also found James sitting in a chair off to the side.  
  
'Hey,' she called over.  
  
James whirled around, saw her and abruptly stood up. 'Oh, hey.'  
  
Lily walked over to him. 'Ummm, about the decorations, I thought that since we've already planned the decorations, we could just put them up.'  
  
'Sounds fine.' James pulled out his wand and walked over to an opposite wall. Lily sighed and then started to put up her own decorations.  
  
An hour passed silently and awkwardly, but then Lily and James stepped back and surveyed their work. It was beautiful. Each table was spread with a perfect glittering white tablecloth and set with shining utensils, glowing china (that didn't break), and beautiful flowers. The lights were dimmed and tiny fairies that glowed provided light. Vines hung on the walls, and flowers were everywhere. Two fountains were placed strategically around the Hall, and sparkling fog flowed out of them to float around the floor at ankle level.  
  
As Lily and James were analyzing their work, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in.  
  
'Ph, its absolutely magnificent!' Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, you have totally outdone yourselves. The Hall looks amazing! If the decorations are this good, the Prom will be the best one in history. I am very pleased, and very proud of the you both.'  
  
After hearing Professor Dumbledore's compliment, both James and Lily glowed with pleasure.  
  
'All right, you two run along now. I know you have to get ready,' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
'But Professor, we have to wait for the musicians and check on the food!' James protested.  
  
'No, we'll take care of it all. As of now, you two are relieved of your planning prom duties. Go get ready!' Dumbledore reassured him.  
  
'All right, thanks.' With one last look at Lily, James left the Hall. Lily sighed, and slowly followed him, wondering if their relationship would ever be the same.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
When Lily got back to her room, she found Emma and Summer halfway through their preparations.  
  
'Lily! Where have you been? Are you aware that the Prom starts in less than two hours and you haven't even showered yet??????' Emma cried.  
  
Lily took a seat on her bed. 'Whoa! Emma, I have never seen you so worked up over anything before! Its just a dance.'  
  
'I just want to look nice, that's all,' Emma muttered.  
  
'For Sirius?' Summer said slyly.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'All right, I'm going to go have a shower. When I get back, can someone help me with my hair?' Lily asked.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
The three girls spent the next two hours joking around and getting ready.  
  
As the sun was going down, a knock was heard at the bedroom door.  
  
'Come in,' Lily called.  
  
Peter entered. 'Your dates are waiting,' he said stiffly, and then formally walked out of the room.  
  
The girls burst out laughing, but quickly looks of anxiousness passed over their faces.  
  
'Do I look okay?' Summer and Emma exclaimed at the same time. The girls burst out laughing again.  
  
'You look fine,' Lily reassured them.  
  
'Just fine?' Emma demanded jokingly.  
  
'Ok, ok, you guys look amazing, you really do.'  
  
'That's better.'  
  
Lily wasn't lying. Summer and Emma really did look great.  
  
Emma's long gold princess dress fit her perfectly and looked fantastic. Summer with her dark brown hair and blue eyes had chosen a white sleeveless strapless dress that made her glow. Emma had pinned back her curls into a low bun that fit her look perfectly: beautiful but casual. Summer had worn her hair down, perfectly straight, with two long thin braids from each side tying up in back. Both girls had gone for the understated look with only a light brushing of makeup.  
  
'Go,' Lily prodded. 'Your dates are waiting.'  
  
'Aren't you coming?' Emma asked. 'Graeme's down there too.'  
  
'I'll be there in a minute. There's just a few tings I need to go over before I'm ready.'  
  
'Ok, we'll be waiting downstairs, so don't take too long,' Summer replied, and they left the room. Soon, Lily heard exclamations of, 'Wow, you look gorgeous!' and 'Where's Lily?'  
  
Summer replied, 'Oh, she'll be down in a minute. Just has a few last minute details to go over.' That seemed to satisfy everyone, as Lily heard nothing more about it.  
  
Suddenly dizzy, Lily sat down on her bed. 'Ok, breathe, you'll be fine,' she thought. 'OK, showered, check. Hair is done, check. Makeup is done, check. Dressed, check. Wearing shoes, check. Various body parts are shaved, check. Teeth brushed, check. Deodorant, check (hey, a nervous girl has to check these things.)' Lily got up, went over to the mirror and checked her reflection. Smoothing her dress, she thought, 'All right, looking good. You can do this. C'mon, Graeme is waiting. Oh, I just hope I don't trip down the stairs! Oh, calm down Evans, you'll do fine.' Realizing that she'd given herself enough of a pep talk, Lily hitched up her dress, walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, the first thing Lily saw as she walked down the stairs was James. Oh, how she wished that he were her date! 'He looks so amazing!' she thought. James' tux fit him very well, and the red of the rose in his buttonhole went well with his hair, which he'd even managed to tame a bit. But something was different! Where were his glasses? 'I guess he uses Muggle contacts now,' Lily mused. She forced her gaze away from James to Graeme, her actual date, who was beaming as he watched her descend the stairs. He looked good, but Lily sighed, not as good as James.  
  
James looked up when he heard a noise from the top of the stairs. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. Lily was making her way shyly down the stairs looking gorgeous. Her light green dress hugged her curves, and shimmered as she moved. The bottom of the dress slid across the floor, from under which strappy white high-heeled sandals occasionally peaked out. The thing spaghetti strap hugged her shoulders and the gold necklace with a solitary white diamond that James had given her for her last birthday the only piece of jewelry she wore that night, lay nestled at the base of her neck. Her red hair was curled and pulled back in a messy bun, and loose curls hung down around her neck and face. Considering makeup, Lily had also opted for the understated look, a light coat of silvery eye shadow covering her lids, mascara extending her lashes, and a light coat of gloss made her mouth look so kissable. James watched as Lily came down the stairs, crossed to Graeme and kissed his cheek as he slipped a white rose corsage onto her wrist.  
  
Lily looked around at her friends and was amazed at how they looked. Even Remus and Sirius looked comfortable in their tuxedos, like they wore them everyday, although Sirius kept running a hand through his hair, and Remus cracked nervous jokes, amazed at the neat style of James' hair. Although Lily hated her, she ahd to admit that even Brittany looked good, even though she clung tightly to James. Personally, Lily wouldn't be caught dead in the bright pink shade of Brittany's dress, but it did suit the other girl.  
  
'Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are now all here. I suggest we go attend our Prom,' Sirius said.  
  
'Agreed,' James chimed in.  
  
As they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall, Emma leaned over to Sirius and whispered in his ear, 'What do you expect to happen at this Prom?'  
  
'Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll,' Sirius replied innocently.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Kidding, kidding. I heard that in a Muggle movie I snuck into last summer and have waited since then to say it to someone. And trust me, there's not one I wanted to say it to more than you.' Sirius winked slyly at Emma.  
  
'Am I supposed to be flattered?'  
  
'Supposed to be are the key words in that sentence.'  
  
Emma laughed. 'You're dumb but real cute, you know that?' She leaned over as they were walking, and kissed him gently on the mouth, in front of all their friends.  
  
Sirius blushed, and for the first time in his life was completely speechless. 


	6. Fair Enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my friends, especially Em, who helps me with writer's block when I can't think of any f***ing girl's names. Thanks to all my beta readers.  
  
As the group drew nearer to the Hall, the sound of music grew louder and louder. Other small groups of people were gathered together outside of the Hall, but most were already inside dancing.  
  
Graeme pulled Lily aside as the rest of their friends passed into the Hall.  
  
'What?' Lily asked, more than a little annoyed. She just wanted to exist that night. She didn't want to know, she didn't want to feel, and she didn't want to be. And now Graeme was making her come back to the real world.  
  
'I just wanted to tell you how amazing you look.'  
  
Lily took pity on him and smiled. After all, he was trying and didn't deserve the brunt of her confusion or pain. 'Thanks,' she said. She hooked her arm through his arm and they proceeded to enter the Prom.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was taking the opportunity of introducing each couple to the rest of the students.  
  
'Graeme Alexander Holiday and Lily Vienna Evans.'  
  
Everyone turned to look at the pair as they walked in. After all, Graeme and Lily were some of the most popular people in the school. Most, if not all, of the guys looked like they wanted to kill Graeme, and most, if not all, of the girls looked like they wanted to hex Lily. The only boy not looking at Lily was James, and he was doing it pointedly. He just kept dancing with Brittany; acting like a girl named Lily Evans did not exist.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore was sure that no other students were coming in, he walked onto the stage that had been constructed at one end of the Hall.  
  
'Welcome to the Prom, the first of its kind here at Hogwarts. I would just like to say that you students look absolutely magnificent. I would also like to thank our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans for the beautiful decorations. I would like you to now take your seats so we can eat. I've been instructed to inform you that at your seats there will be slips of paper where you will write down your choices for Prom King and Queen. Now, I suppose those are just a boy and girl that you would like to have crowns and flowers and make speeches. After dinner, Professor McGonagall or I will come and collect them. Now, be fair, and vote for someone other than you or your date. Thank you.'  
  
Everyone went to his or her seats. Lily found that she was sitting with her friends, but had the misfortune of sitting right across the table from James, who was pointedly ignoring her. Everyone else was painfully aware of this as James always asked other people to pass him things that were right in front of Lily, but never asked Lily herself.  
  
Emma got really fed up with him very quickly, especially after James asked her to pass him the breadbasket that Lily was currently holding.  
  
'James, why don't you fucking ask Lily herself!' Emma exclaimed.  
  
James considered this, but then said, 'No, I don't really think I need some bread after all.'  
  
Summer chimed in, 'just ask her for the damn bread!'  
  
James raised his eyes to Lily and said, very strained, 'please pass the bread.'  
  
'She has a name!' Emma said with apparent emotion.  
  
'Fine,' James sighed. 'Lily, will you please pass the bread?'  
  
'Of course,' she said, and handed over the basket. Unfortunately, the air between the two was even tenser.  
  
Lily turned her attention to the little slip of paper sitting in front of her. She wasn't going to vote for Graeme of herself, and so now it was a tossup between Remus and Summer or Sirius and Emma. She was also not going to vote for James, or his new girlfriend who obviously had makeup for brains. After doing a mental rock-paper-scissors, she wrote down the names of Remus Lupin and Summer O'Hara. She debated putting Sirius and Remus down as the Prom couple, hoping that the teachers would find it amusing and announce them, but opted for the safer choice.  
  
Lily's heart leapt into her throat as she heard a huge bang sound from near the back of the room. A wave of smoke drifted over the students, and cleared to show a surprised Lucius Malfoy covered in soot, holding an exploded quill, pieces of paper floating down around him.  
  
'Well, Mr. Malfoy, I see that you went against my advice and voted for yourself. Excellent decision, very entertaining,' Professor Dumbledore said, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.  
  
The rest of the students burst into laughter as Lucius stormed out of the Prom, muttering angrily under his breath.  
  
A woven basket appeared on Lily's table, and as she looked around, she saw that every other table had one as well.  
  
'On your tables, you will find a voting basket. Please fold up your ballots and put them inside.'  
  
Once everyone had done so, the baskets disappeared.  
  
'Now, I guess we will tally the votes, and soon you will know who your Prom King and Queen are. While we do that, I suggest you dance as dinner is now over.' Dumbledore turned, and walked out with Professor McGonagall, the ballot boxes floating out after them.  
  
Suddenly, the plates of almost eaten food disappeared.  
  
Sirius' fork hit the table with a thump. 'Damn it! I wasn't done my lasagna! I guess when they say dinner is over, it really is over.'  
  
'Come on,' Emma cajoled. 'Let's go dance.'  
  
'I don't dance,' Sirius sulked.  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Emma pulled Sirius out of his seat and dragged him over to the dance floor. The band was playing a fast song and Sirius and Emma, both good dancers, got right into the music.  
  
Graeme walked over to Lily, took her hand and asked, 'would you like to dance?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
James watched as Lily and that jerk Graeme started to dance. He didn't fail to note that Graeme and Lily looked good together, and danced well.  
  
'What?' James was so taken up in watching Lily that he totally missed what Brittany was saying.  
  
'I said, do you want to dance? I mean, this is a dance.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, sure.'  
  
Once James and his date got onto the dance floor, he couldn't stop staring at Lily. The dancing was making her cheeks flushed, and some extra tendrils of her hair fell down around her face. Luckily, the music segued into a slower song, and Brittany pulled James in close.  
  
'Wouldn't it be great if we were voted Prom King and Queen?' Brittany whispered in his ear. 'I mean, we're such a great couple. Plus, you're obviously the hottest guy here, and there is no contest to the fact that I am the hottest girl.'  
  
James heartily disagreed with the latter statement but decided not to press it. He was content to catch glimpses of Lily as she passed him.  
  
The band played a few more slow songs before Professor Dumbledore reentered the room, and got up on the stage. "I am pleased to announce that we have the final decisions for your Prom King and Queen. When they are called, will the persons in mention come up here and receive their crowns, and make some speeches.'  
  
The room became deathly silent, and more than one person was visibly holding their breath. Brittany grabbed James' hand, and held it tightly, grinning goofily at him. 'Please, God, let it not be us,' James repeated silently in his head.  
  
'Your Prom King, the first ever in Hogwarts is…drum roll please,' Dumbledore said as he opened the envelope. 'James Potter!'  
  
The room burst in thunderous applause. James, more than a little embarrassed, walked up to the stage where a crown was placed upon his head by Professor McGonagall.  
  
'And, not surprisingly, your Prom Queen is… Lily Evans.'  
  
Again, the room burst into applause and more than few catcalls were heard coming from the Marauders. Lily walked up to receive her crown and flowers, and stood by James, each not meeting the others' eye, both faces flaming.  
  
'And by ordinary Prom protocol, your Prom couple is required to make speeches. Let's start with James.'  
  
A microphone appeared at the front of the stage and James walked up to it. 'Well, I really don't know what to say. I mean, a few weeks ago, I didn't even what a Prom was. But, I guess I just want to say thanks, I appreciate it, it's an honour, and this is definitely one of the coolest things I've done in a long time. Thanks again!'  
  
'Typical James speech,' Sirius whispered to Emma.  
  
Lily took this as her cue to make her own speech. She had no idea what to say, but a little voice inside told her to speak from her heart. 'I, like James, really have no idea what to say. I guess my speech will be a little unorthodox, but here goes. A few days ago, I made a mistake. A big one. A friend of mine asked me to go out with him, and I said no, foolishly thinking that I didn't like him and that dating would ruin the friendship. But in saying no, I lost the friendship. Over the past few days of thinking, I realized that I did like him, liked him so much more than a friend. So, I'm sorry if I am wasting your time, but I'd like to make it up to him now, and tell him how I feel.' Lily turned to face James on the stage. 'James Potter, I love you. Will you give me a second chance?'  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat, and she could her heart beating wildly. Along with her, the entire room was silent, waiting for James' answer.  
  
'Don't be an asshole, and say yes, damn it!' Sirius muttered under his breath. Emma, Remus and Summer who had heard his comment, agreed entirely.  
  
'No.' The answer came clear and cool.  
  
'Fair enough.' Lily turned back to face the students. 'Thanks for your vote and your time,' and walked down the stairs, away from the stage and her former best friend. She walked quickly across the Hall, trying her hardest not to cry, and luckily succeeded.  
  
Lily heard cruel laughter and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy giggling hysterically. Without missing a beat, as she walked by, Lily punched him square in the nose, putting all her anger for James into the punch. She never looked back.  
  
When Lily had left the Hall, Sirius looked up at James who was still standing on the stage, and shouted, 'you asshole!', before running after Lily.  
  
'What? What did I do?'  
  
Remus Lupin stepped out of the crowd to face James. A normally soft-spoken boy, a glint of pure steel ran out in his voice as he answered James' bewildered question. 'What did you do? Are you really that much of an idiot? She said she was sorry. She tried to redeem herself. She told you that she loved you, and you want to know what you did? You took her heart and stepped on it. You proved that you care nothing about a person's feelings and emotions. You just care about your damn pride.' Then Remus ran out after Sirius, a round of applause following him out.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
As soon as Lily had left the Great Hall, she had started to run. Where to, she didn't know. After a few minutes, she found herself in the courtyard where she and James had had so many snowball fights long ago.  
  
1 Tears quickly came to her eyes, and then poured down her cheeks, disabling her sight. Lily slowly sank to the ground, and sat there, crying.  
  
'Lily!' Lily wiped the tears out of her eyes, and turned to see Sirius and Remus running over to here. She quickly stood up, and tried to brush herself off.  
  
'Lily, are you okay?' Sirius' gentle tone and kind words made her break down again.  
  
Remus put his arm around her shoulders. 'We're here for you, and always will be. We love you Lily.'  
  
'Oh, thanks guys,' she said, trying to calm down.  
  
'Do you want us to escort you back to your room?'  
  
Lily thought about it for a moment and made a hard decision. 'No. What I really want is for you two kind gentlemen to escort me back to the ball.'  
  
'Really?' Sirius looked at her in amazement. 'Why?'  
  
'I want to show everyone that James Potter is not going to bring me down. I'm the damn Prom Queen and I'm going to have some fun. Now, are you going to take me or not?'  
  
'Sure, but Lily, no offense, you look like crap.'  
  
'I guess it must be true as you date a lot of girls, Sirius, so I assume you would know. But that's nothing a little magic can't fix.' Lily pulled out her wand, muttered something under her breath, and *poof*! Her makeup was perfect, her eyes weren't bloodshot, and she looked great. Although, she'd kept her hair down, instead of putting it back in it's updo.  
  
'Wow! How did you do that? I've never heard of those charms being taught her at Hogwarts!' Remus exclaimed.  
  
'Well, I'll confess that I have a little bit of an obsession with Teen Witch magazine, and they have tons of tips on makeup and stuff like.'  
  
'Well, you look amazing.'  
  
'Thanks, Remus.'  
  
'Shall we head back?' Sirius stepped up and offered Lily his arm.  
  
Lily took it and they started walking back to the Hall. 'We shall.' 


	7. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. So, don't sue me. **

**A/N: Sorry its so short. More coming very soon, if not up now. **

Most of the students were still standing around the stage when Sirius and Remus escorted Lily back into the Prom. James was nowhere to be seen. When the students noticed Lily standing there, most look surprised and even shocked to see her. 

**Holding her head up high, Lily strode across the dance floor to where Graeme was standing. **

**Knowing that Lily was going to say something personal, Dumbledore saved her from further embarrassment and made the band start playing again. **

**'Graeme,' Lily ventured. 'I'm sorry.'**

**Not meeting her eyes, Graeme said, 'I know.'**

**'Do you? I didn't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I was just speaking from my heart.'**

**Graeme looked up then and took one of Lily's hands into his. 'Lily, I know. I'm glad you did. I would rather have you be honest with me, than you to pretend that you liked me. You're a great girl and I'm glad you came with me. Friends?'**

**'Oh, of course!' Lily pulled him into a hug. 'So you're not mad at me for choosing James?'**

**'How can I be? It wasn't really your choice to make. Love makes those choices for you, not really caring about the outcome. It's too bad yours ended badly. Well, enough of this. Let's dance.'**

**'OK.'**

**Graeme pulled Lily onto the dance floor where they stayed for the rest of the Prom. James was nowhere to be found. **


	8. Learn to Grovel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**A/N: For all of my readers out there, who were pissed off with my extremely short last chapter, be angry no longer. I hope this chapter is long enough to keep you happy. Oh, and the end is coming quickly. When I post it, I will ask if you think it is a good ending or if I should keep going. **

**As Sirius and Emma walked back to Gryffindor Tower after the Prom ended, she turned to him and asked, 'where's James?'**

**'I don't know and I don't care!' Sirius said bitterly. **

**'Sirius, that's not nice,' Emma admonished. **

**'What?'**

**'He deserves to be treated better.'**

**'Excuse me? Did you not hear what he said to Lily?'**

**'Yes, I did. But she hurt him too.'**

**'Yeah, she did. And I feel bad about that. But there's no excuse for how he treated her. He not only broke her heart but he publicly humiliated her as well. Do you not care about that?'**

**'Of course I do!' Emma snapped. 'Lily's my best friend for God's sake. I love her to death. I'm just trying to get James' perspective on this, okay? Let's not wreck the end of a good night.'**

*****~~~*****

Sirius and Emma got to the Portrait Hole just as Lily was saying goodbye to Graeme and the three then went in to meet the rest of their friends in the Common Room. 

**'Well, that was fun!' Lily said as she flopped down on a couch. **

**'What?' The group turned to look at her as if she was crazy. **

**'Oh come on, you guys had a great time, admit it.'**

**'Yeah, we had a great time. And thanks for organizing a great Prom. We just don't know how you had fun.'**

**'Well, omitting that horrible part, it was great. The music was good, so was the food, I looked great and I was Prom Queen. I think all of that constitutes a good time.'**

**'Very true. I wish I could look at it like that if it happened to me,' Summer said. She crossed over to Lily and hugged her. 'That's why we love you.'**

**'Oh, thanks. I love you guys too.' As if on cue the rest of the group came over and joined the hug.**

**James had been moping in his room when he heard his friends come through the Portrait Hole. He came out to the stairs just in time to witness the homey little scene below. Lily was facing him and suddenly opened her eyes. James had enough time to see the pain and sadness he'd given her in her eyes before he swiftly turned and ran back to his room. **

**Feeling Lily stiffen, the group pulled back. Lily yawned and stretched. 'Well, as much as I want to sit here and hash over the details of tonight, the few recent hours have completely exhausted me. I'm going to bed. See you lot tomorrow.' Lily got up and walked up to her room. **

**Emma got up and gestured to Summer who stood up as well. 'We'd better go with her. As strong as she looks and pretends to be, she'll be needing some hardcore consolation soon.'**

**'Oh, and some chocolate,' Summer added. **

**'Yes, the chocolate. Can't forget the chocolate.' The two turned and walked away. **

**'Hey!' Sirius and Remus called at the same time. **

**Summer and Emma turned back, grinning slyly. 'May we help you?'**

**Sirius opened up his arms and gestured to Emma while Remus got up and walked over to Summer. Emma rushed to Sirius while Remus wrapped his arms around Summer's waist. **

**'I had a really good time tonight,' Remus whispered. **

**'Me too,' Summer whispered back. Remus pulled her tighter and smelled her silky hair.**

**'May I kiss you?'**

**'Ever the polite romantic, aren't you Remus?'**

**'Well, I try.'**

**'Then yes. You may kiss me.'**

**Remus leaned in and their lips met. Meanwhile, Emma and Sirius were over on the couch doing the same thing. **

**Lily and James watched the loving scene below from where they had crept out of their rooms. There was nothing either wanted more than to be doing the same thing with each other. **

**While turning back to go into her room, Lily accidentally walked into the wall. The noise broke the couples apart and made everyone aware of her position, including James. **

**Lily's face started to flush as she started backing up. 'I…umm…I was thirsty and I…umm…well, okay…I…umm…goodnight!' Feeling so embarrassed, Lily ran back into her room before she could rise to new heights of shame. **

**Summer and Emma cracked amused smiles at their respective boyfriends before heading off after Lily. **

**Feeling the other boys' gaze on him, James sighed and went back to bed. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and followed James, not knowing what would happen. **

*****~~~*****

**When Remus and Sirius entered their room, James was lying on his bed, still in his prom outfit. Not knowing what to, Sirius crossed over to his bed and tried to figure out the ever-confusing problem that was his tie. After struggling for a few moments, Sirius broke the awkward silence. **

**'Remus, how do you undo a tie?'**

**'Well, you pick at the knot until it comes undone.'**

**'I've done that and it's not coming loose!'**

**'Then I guess you will be stuck wearing that tie for the rest of your life.'**

**'Very funny. But seriously, help me untie this tie.'**

**'I'll do it.' James sighed and got off his bed. A few seconds later the tie was undone and Sirius was free.**

**'I'm sorry,' James said quietly.**

**'What are you apologizing to us for?' Remus asked. **

**'I don't know, but will you forgive me?'**

**Sirius sighed. 'James, you're my best friend, but I'm not going to fully forgive you until you grovel at Lily's feet.'**

**'You want me to grovel?'**

**'Yes, I do.'**

**'I really don't think groveling is going to work. I have no idea how I am going to make this work. I screwed it up really badly.' James sank down onto his bed.**

**Sirius and Remus crossed over and sat down beside him. Remus put a hand on his shoulder and said, 'yeah, you really did screw it up. And I think that the only answer will be to speak from the heart, like she did."**

**'I don't think I can do that.'**

**'Well, you just have to try.'**


	9. 3:19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

**A/N: I wrote another chapter that occurred after the prom, and was surprised to find that I had already posted one. I really liked some of the stuff that I had written so I had to incorporate it somehow. Sorry if some stuff is the same. **

**Someone roughly shook James out of his restless sleep sometime later that night. **

**'Whaddafa?!?' James yelled, his voice muffled by the sheets that still hanging from his mouth. **

**'Prongs, I need to talk to you,' Sirius said quietly.**

**'We need to talk to you,' Remus whispered as he appeared in the dark. **

**'What's up?' James rubbed a hand over his face and blinked a few times to wake himself up. He also glanced over at the clock sitting beside his bed. The time read 3:19. **

**'We couldn't sleep.'**

**'So?'**

**'James, I think Sirius and I are both still having trouble with this you and Lily thing.'**

**James sat up a little more. 'What can I help you with?'**

**'Why did you do it?' Sirius cut in, his voice a little sharper than usual. **

**James just looked at him, desolation written all across his face. **

**After some thought, Remus shook his head and cleared his throat. 'Prongs, we understand that Lily hurt you really badly. We can see it written on your face. Its in the way you act, think, or do anything these days. But you publicly hurt Lily. And while you did it, you confused and embarrassed her. All in all, I don't think Lily deserved it.'**

**A gentler Sirius joined in. 'Yeah, it wasn't a fair trade.'**

**'I know.'**

**'So why did you do it?'**

**'I don't know. I guess on some inner level I wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me, so she would see what it felt like. I also just wanted to get my pride back.' James looked up at the two with clear bloodshot eyes. 'Do you guys understand now?'**

**After a minute, Sirius responded. 'Yeah, I think I do. I'm still angry at you for hurting Lily-'**

**'What?' James interrupted. **

**'Hey, I never said I wasn't angry at her for hurting you, but although you hurt her, I can see where you're coming from.'**

**Remus put his hand on James' shoulder and shook it gently. 'Prongs, what happened? I know you love her, and now we all know she loves you. You two could've finally gotten together!'**

**'I know!' James groaned. 'Tonight should've been so great for us. A prom that we planned, and us being together. It would've been perfect. But I went and completely screwed up the night and effectively ruined any chance I ever had of being with Lily. God, I don't think she'll ever want to see me in any shape or form again!'**

**'Sure she will,' Remus said quietly. 'When she'd done hurting, I'm sure she'll be thinking of some way to get you together. She is the brains in this operation.'**

**'But how am I going to get her to talk to me?'**

**'Remember that groveling we mentioned before? You're going to have to do a little bit of that,' Remus replied. **

**'A lot,' Sirius chimed in. **

**'I stand corrected. You'll have to grovel a lot.'**

**'Alright, step 1 is in the works. Groveling will commence at 0800 hours.'**

**'James? It's 3:30. I know you're eager to get back on Lily's good side, but maybe you should get some actual sleep first.' Sirius laughed. 'We've had a long night and James has a lot of groveling to do in the morning. Let's go back to bed.'**

**'Agreed.'**

*****~~~*****

Every day for the next week James tried to talk to Lily. He never succeeded because his courage failed or Lily walked away before he got close enough to speak privately with her. 

**'What's the matter, chum?' Emma asked as she found James slumped at a table in the library. Emma and Summer were back on friendly terms with James after being given explanations of what had happened the night after Hogsmeade by Sirius and Remus. 'You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders.'**

**'No, its nothing like that. But I just am having so much fucking trouble talking to Lily.' James accentuated his point by slamming his fist down on the table.**

**'How close have you gotten?'**

**'About 8 feet, I guess.'**

**Emma smothered a giggle. 'That's not what I meant. But I can see that you probably need a little help. Groveling not working, hunh?'**

**'I can't even get close enough to grovel.'**

**'When have you been trying to talk to her?'**

**James looked puzzled. 'I don't know. At dinner, between classes, I guess.'**

**'You can't do that! Those are like the busiest time here. Everyone is around. No wonder you haven't been able to talk to her. Lily probably doesn't want her business to be spread around anymore than it already is.'**

**'Then what do you suggest I do?' James narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for her answer. **

**'Get her when its quiet. You know, during studying, or after dinner. See where I'm going?'**

**'Yes, and-'**

**Emma interrupted. 'Oh, and don't come on all strong like some big macho dumbass. Make sure she knows you're sorry just by looking at you. Be quiet, gentle, apologetic.'**

**James looked up at her, grinning slightly. 'Should I be writing this down, Ann Landers?'**

**Emma laughed and punched James lightly on the shoulder. 'No, just go for it, Romeo!'**


	10. author note

I know you all think this is going to be another chapter, but it isn't. Sorry! The next chapter is going to be the last, and I already have it written and ready to post, which probably means that withholding it may torture some of you. I just need to say a few quick things to some of my readers.  
  
I am so happy I haven't received any flames for this because its sort of like my baby. And it is almost at the end, which makes me happy, but still a little sad.  
  
I love how some of you like my little characters that I just added in to take up room.  
  
Dee-Vine: the painted b**** comment was not intended to be racist. I am not racist at all. The comment was said in the pretense that the speaker thought the girl looked like a hooker. If you saw it as a racist comment, then I am so sorry, because that was not the way I intended it to be.  
  
TO all of my readers, the end will be here soon. I am thinking about a sequel, but in a Lily/James story, everyone knows how the sequel is to end. They get married, have Harry, and then are killed.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	11. Kiss and Make Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from previous copyrighted Harry Potter stories, etc. **

Sometime between breakfast and the first class of the day, Emma caught up with Lily. 

'So, has you talked to James lately?' she inquired slyly. 

Lily looked up, dismayed. 'No, why? Does he want to publicly embarrass me again? Because I think I've had enough of that to last me a few lifetimes.'

Emma shook her head furiously. 'No, that's not it. I'm pretty sure he wants to apologize.'

Lily laughed sarcastically, a harsh sound emanating from her throat that no one would have ever expected to hear from her. 'Sure, that'll be the day. I think I would pay good money to see James Potter sincerely apologizing to anyone.'

Emma walked away, slightly disappointed in her friend. 'Well then, expect to be out of pocket very soon,' she muttered under her breath.

***~~~***

James spent all his free time thinking about how he was going to talk to Lily. During all of the times he found her when it was quiet, she was busy talking with someone else. 

He decided to try again later at night during the time when most of the students had gone to bed. He knew that Lily often stayed up late and did extra homework or read, tucked away on a couch. When James found Lily that night, she was sitting by the Common Room fire, just staring into the flames. 'God, she looks so beautiful,' he thought. The way her hair fell down her back, the way the firelight reflected in her big green eyes. He walked up behind her. 

**'Lily, I really need to talk to you,' James said in a whisper. **

**Lily stood up; looking startled, but handled the situation well. **

**'Well, there's nothing I need to say to you,' Lily retorted hotly. She turned to leave but James blocked her way. Lily tried to get around him, but James grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. **

**'Lily, please,' James begged. His eyes pleaded with her. **

**'Fine,' she sighed as she looked into his eyes. Even when she was mad at James, she couldn't refuse him anything. 'What do you want?'**

**'Lily, please, I am sorry for what happened at the prom. I have no idea why I said what I said. I was wrong.'**

**Lily just stared at James. **

**'Lily, I know you told me that you loved me, and now you might want to take it back, or forget it. But I won't forget it Lily, I refuse to. I know that you might not need me anymore, but I need you, so bad it hurts. I've been lying to my friends, just so I can dream about you. I get no sleep because I lay awake at night thinking about you. I can't eat or do anything remotely normal because I know that I've hurt you, and that you're angry with me. Remus was right when he said that I said what I said because my pride was hurt, because my pride was about all I had left. I guess I just wanted to get some of it back, but that's no excuse for what I did to you.'**

**'That's right, it's not,' Lily replied softly, not meeting James' eyes. **

**'I miss you. I know you're upset with me, and it's hurting me just as it's hurting you!' James tried to look her in the eyes, but she avoided his gaze. **

**'I know I've hurt you before, but I won't let it happen again. I can't. Love is full of taking risks, and I know that us trying something could be a risk. But it's a risk I am willing to take for you. So what do you say?'**

**Lily's eyes shone with unshed tears. She swallowed hard, sighed, and finally lifted her eyes to James'. 'How can I say no to that?'**

**James couldn't believe it. 'Yes? You said yes? Oh, Lily, you just… I just… thank-you!'**

**He leaned into kiss her but Lily pulled away. 'James, just wait, I have something to say to you. I'm willing to forgive and forget, but you know that you can't always just apologize and things will immediately be all better. It doesn't work like that. Something may happen some day when apologizing won't be enough.'**

**'I know, I know. But I really hope that I won't ever need to apologize to you about something bad I did again. This thing, between you and me, its real, it's not going to go anywhere bad anytime soon, so I know that we have time to work on things. I would really like to work on things with you.' James grabbed Lily's hands, leaned in and kissed her. Fire spread through Lily like lightning, and she clung to James's strong frame like she was going to drown. When he finally released her, they stared at each other in amazement. **

**'Lily, I've kissed a lot of girls, but not one has made me feel the way you just did,' James said softly. **

**'I know exactly what you mean. That was…intense, to say the least.'**

**James tugged on Lily's hands and pulled her out of the Common Room and down the hall. 'C'mon, I want to take you somewhere special.'**

**Lily dug her heels in. 'No, I can't! I have to finish my homework!'**

**'What's up with you and homework? Besides, what would you rather be doing, lousy boring homework or sitting watching an amazing night sky from the Astronomy Tower with a guy who really loves you?**

**Lily started looking around. 'Now where will I find this boy?**

**James leaned in and kissed her. 'Right here.'**

**'OK, then I will definitely go with option B.'**

**'Excellent choice.' James swung Lily up into his arms and headed off to the Astronomy Tower, finally feeling he was where he ought to be. **

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Should I continue? Because right now, this is the ending. I hope you enjoyed it and that maybe you can read some of my other Harry Potter fics. Shameless promoting I know, but its worth a shot. I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story because I enjoyed writing.**


End file.
